No wonderland world
by NimphadoraKyouyama
Summary: Samara la mala?, Anna hija de una modelo?, Chocolove en el escenario Kaleido? descubre leyendo este fic
1. Our lifes beforepart1

Holis este es mi primer fanfic escrito aquí, espero k les guste. Inspirado en diversos animes, especialmente en Shaman King, me demoré mucho en pensarlo.

La mayoría de personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus debidos autores

.. notas de la autora

"…"cuando piensan los personajes

ABC…cuando gritan

ºººººº otra escena

§§§… flashback, finflashback

**Chapter 1: Our lifes before….(part 1)**

Era una mañana de domingo por la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, muchos jóvenes estaban paseando, otros terminando sus deberes, otros continuando su vida cotidiana; pero siete serían la excepción.

8:10 a.m Funbari

Todos los jóvenes del 3º año de la escuela Shinragakuen estaban esperando el autobús que los llevaría de campamento por dos días de acuerdo con el cronograma escolar sobre la vida silvestre.

Oye ¡apúrate de una vez, no quiero que el autobús nos deje-gritaba un joven de corta estatura, de pelo rubio y corto con ojos grandes y negros en forma de dos puntos de 15 años, vestía una casaca amarilla con una franja roja y unos shorts marrones con zapatillas rojas, llevaba su mochila en la espalda con todo su material para el campamento.

No te quejes estoy buscando la moneda… ah que bien la encontré! Jijiji- rió un chico de pelo castaño con mirada despreocupada de ojos negros profundos, con tez color miel, tenía dos mechones gruesos y grandes de pelo en la cara y unos audífonos naranjas encima del pelo, de la misma edad de su amigo, vestía un polo blanco manga larga y encima un polo negro de manga corta con pantalones marrones y zapatillas negras

Oye y porque no llamas desde tu celular-reprochó el enano

Es……… porque……… se me acabó el crédito que quieres que haga Manta-dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo

De acuerdo, te presto el mío, pero que la llamada sea corta mi saldo esta por acabarse, además porque no te levantas temprano si no hubiera sido así traería tu linterna y tu repelente, Yoh –argumentó Manta

Oh gracias eres un gran amigo…ayyyyyyyyy corre¡-gritó el castaño

Demasiado tarde un buen grupo de las fans de Yoh se aproximaron para platicarle

Ay, Yoh espero que te sientes a mi lado y compartamos la tienda juntos sería una gran idea, dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules y con mucho colorete

eh, eh no gracias ya tengo que irme tengo que hacer una llamada a mi casa- dijo un Yoh algo nervioso e incómodo, porque las chicas se estaban sobrepasando con el

Disculpenme señoritas; pero la verdad es que tenemos mucha prisa, dijo de un momento la profesora Kinomoto

Si, profesora, dijeron al unísono las chicas avergonzadas por su comportamiento que de inmediato se alejaron

Y ustedes, que esperan

Estamos buscando una cabina telefónica para poder llamar a la casa de Asakura, contestó el enano cabezón lo mejor que pudo.

Muy bien; pero apúrense, que sea breve la llamada

Muy bien profesora,

Vamos Yoh tenemos que llamar lo más pronto posible a tu hato.

Eso ya lo sé creo que tal vez mi vieja está de compras, dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr.

No tuvieron que correr por mucho tiempo ya que una joven de cabellos rosados cortos y ojos rojizos con rimer y brillo labial rojo, su busto era exuberante para una chica de 15 años y era que algunos rumores en la escuela decían que se había operado, vestía una chamarra blanca con unos shorts rosados muy pequeños y pegados a su cuerpo; medias blancas largas hasta los muslos y zapatillas sketchers rojas. Su nombre Tamao Tamamura, la chica más popular de la escuela y con muchos novios en todas partes.

Hola Asakura, te ayudo en lago?-pregunto la pelirrosa de manera sensual, Yoh era el único chico de la escuela que valía la pena para ella al igual que para muchas otras chicas que babeaban y suplicaban por el. Para Tamamura el hecho de conquistar a Asakura se había convertido en una rutina, todos los día lo esperaba; pero nunca el hacia caso.

eh, eh, no gracias Tamao, debo irme, dijo el castaño jalando a su pequeño amigo y empezando a correr ahora más veloz, seguidos por la pelirrosa. Para Yoh se había convertido en rutina huir de Tamamura y de las demás chicas que lo acosaban con miradas sensuales, mas el no hacia caso, aún no había encontrado a la chica perfecta, una que no se pavonee de sus atributos y que sea sincera consigo misma.

Llegaron hasta una cabina telefónica ambos entraron y comenzaron a poner las monedas y discar el número, mientras que Tamao estaba forcejeando para entrar en la cabina

Yoh, déjame entrar, querido¡

Estás loca no me digas querido¡

Ya vete! No nos molestes Tamamura, no tienes cosas mejores k preocuparte aparte de tu aspecto! Y lo chicos SOBRE TODO!

Muy tarde la chica logró entrar en la cabina, esta de inmediato comenzó a aferrarse del brazo de Yoh. Sonó el timbre del teléfono y contestaron

Oye Manta este sonido es común en los teléfonos?

Cuál Yoh, al mismo tiempo que su amigo le daba el auricular

_Ayúdennos….. por favor…_., fue lo único que escucharon Yoh , Manta y Tamao antes de que una luz segadora los hiciera desaparecer……..

continuará….

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para ser el primer episodio no me salió tan bien que digamos, para la próxima haré el episodio mejor n.n


	2. Our lifes before part2

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí el primer episodio, ahora dejaré volar por allí mi imaginación

**Chapter 2: Our lifes before…(part 2)**

Ese mismo día, muchos alumnos de tercer año de la escuela secundaria del área de Shinjuku se encontraban entrando a la sala de computación, para dar su examen, ya que día atrás, el día en que supuestamente iban a tener sus exámenes hubo un corto circuito, lo cual causó euforia en todos los alumnos, bueno la mayor parte que no había estudiado.

Dentro de ese numeroso grupo se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios, cortos hasta los hombros, con dos mechones de su pelo a los costados, el lado izquierdo estaba sujeto por dos ganchos negros, de tez blanca y ojos marrones, muy bellos para todo aquel que la mirara directo pero ala vez fríos, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna , media por lo menos 1.65, su uniforme consistía en una falda negra con unos 10cm más arriba de la rodilla , una blusa blanca con corbata negra (como el de los hombres) con un saco negro y lineas rojas en las mangas tanto como en el borde del saco. Medias blancas cortas y zapatos negros sin hebilla. En conclusión era una chica muy linda, mejor dicho la más atractiva de la escuela , no había chico que como pudiese se le declaraba pero ella no les prestaba la más minima atención, siempre rodeada de libros y de los insectos a quienes tanto amaba, a parte de ser guapa, era la más popular puesto que hace un año había llegado recién de Italia junto con su madre que era divorciada y su abuela, la razón era que su madre era un modelo de la cadena de ropa más famosa de toda Asia, el nombre de su madre, Lauren Kyohyama había sido contratada por ocho años en Europa y viajó allá con su hija y su madre.

Aquella chica tenía un nombre muy lindo, su significado gracia de Dios, Anna Kyohyama.

Anna decidió adelantarse a sus compañeros de aula, que se encontraban por los alrededores terminando de estudiar.

Miren QUIEN está allí la señorita Anna, sus presencia es irrefutable, mejor pork no te vas a modelar-dijo una chica de su aula, se llamaba Corinne, una chica que llamaba mucho la atención de todos, puesto que había sido coronada como reina del festival de su colegio por años consecutivos ;pero el último año no, porque se lo entregaron ahora a su nueva RIVAL, Anna.

Solo a ti te importa eso, idiota, dicho esto Anna siguió su camino.

Fue la primera en llegar a la sala de cómputo, no había nadie más que ella y computadoras, agarro un asiento y se sentó, no si antes entrar al INTERNET.

Comenzó a poner la dirección de la página.

Vamos a ver, h…mmm, tal vez entre a google y busque imágenes de DNAngel o reviso mi correo, el cual no tengo, mejor vistito una de esas páginas de msn groups, será mejor para mi, se dijo para sí Anna.

No obstante la rubia no se dio cuenta de estaba siendo observada por alguien, entre las sombras de los árboles afuera.

Pronto serás mía…………………..pequeña….., ya veras…….., dijo la sombra.

Anna comenzó a entrar a la página; pero le apareció en la pantalla Error, y luego la pantalla se volvió negra y aparecieron imágenes de paisajes muy floridos, playas, praderas, campos con una música de fondo muy linda.

Debe ser un virus, no me quiero involucrar en lo k pase luego pero ya me voy, antes de que se parara del asiento en el que se encontraba aparecieó una cara (del exorcista I ) gritando; Anna no pudo contenerse al terror y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. La cara comenzó a reir y luego como por arte de magia comenzaron a salir los brazos del exorcista por le monitor atrapándola a Anna y obligándola a ver.

Eres mia……………..

NO, DEJAME, DEJAME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos nuevamente fue succionada al interior de la pantalla, cuando vió adelante todo era azul y habían muchas estrellas pero ya no estaba el sujeto que la estaba agarrando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el aeropuerto de Tokio un avión proveniente de Londres acababa de aterrizar, y todos los pasajeros se dirigían a la aduana, todos formaron en cada una de las oficinas correspondientes con sus pasaportes y papeles. Uno de los pasajeros era una familia con tres integrantes, el hijo pasó a la oficina antes que sus padres, ellos le habían indicado todo lo que debía hacer y no hacer en la aduana.

Buenos días joven,

Buenos días dijo el muchacho de 15 años

Me puede entregar sus papeles y su pasaporte por favor

O si claro, tome aquí los tiene.

Gracias, sus nombres y apellidos completos joven

Lyserg Diethel , dijo el muchacho, pelo verde al igual que sus ojos, con una camisa verde lima, y pantalones negros con zapatos de gamuza marrón, alto de por lo menos 1.78, porte atlético y muy bien parecido, sus padres se encontraban en Tokio para resolver el asesinato de un empresario. Su padre era el detective, y sus madre la asistente, habían decidido llevar a su hijo para que aprende sobre el trabajo de detective, y para que aprenda mejor.

Muy bien joven, tome aquí tiene.

Gracias.

Por cierto jovencito sonde se encuentran sus padre, supongo que usted viaja acompañado por que aquí lo dice

-O si nn' no se preocupe mis padres están por allí al igual que yo tramitando "Oh shit, why did they leave me always alone in situations like this", dijo para sí el joven

-Bueno si es así no hay problema, pase joven, y bienvenido al Japón

-Gracias

El joven se encaminó para encontrar a sus padres que se encontraban en algún lugar del aeropuerto , cuando en eso vio a un perro que estaba siendo transportado en una jaula rumbo a Hawai, fue en ese momento que se acordó de algo, el joven salió corriendo lo más pronto posible buscando una cabina telefónica, pero se acordó de que tenía un celular con línea para larga distancia, también así que decidió llamar a Inglaterra, donde tal vez su mayordomo Marco conteste y le diga que alimenta a su perra Morphin.

Morphin era una perra callejera que la había encontrado años atrás y que le había salvado la vida, desde ese momento se encariñó con ella y la adoptó.

Comenzó a marcar el número se su casa, pasó un japonés que lo empujó por casualidad ya que iba a toda prisa, lo único que vio fue su celular que caía por ahí mientras sonaba la voz de su fiel sirviente Marco contestando cortésmente como siempre.

-Hey, you bullshit, why didn't you look where you are walking, fue lo único que le salió de la boca al joven londinense, que retomando su grave error echó a correr.

Llegó hasta un pasadizo que no había notado y caminó directo hasta allá, habían muchas puertas de color negro, la curiosidad le ganó y por sus instintos fue invitado a descubrir el mundo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era muy temprano en la ciudad de Hong Kong, especialmente para un chico de 16 años.

Caminaba junto a su perro, Kubikuro ,por la calle de las aves tratando de encontrar uno que sea del agrado para su hermana ya que dentro de unos días sería su cumpleaños número 18.

El joven llevaba una camisa negra abotonada hasta la mitad, con un collar estilo Elvis y pantalones holgados de color azul con zapatillas azules también. Su peinado tenía forma de aleta de tiburón el cual era el punto de burla de todos sus compañeros de clase, sus ojos eran como los de un gato y de color amarillos.

Se podía decir que era alto, sólo que si se cortaba el pelo puntiagudo mediría unos 10 cm menos.

Seguía caminando distraído mirando la variedad de aves que habían, el chino se quedó embobado viendo dos aves muy lindas de plumas celestes y blancas con las plumas de la cola muy largas, tanta fue su distracción que soltó por casualidad la correa de su perro; este de inmediato salió corriendo sin rumbo y el joven al darse cuenta de lo sucedido echó a correr tras el perro que se iba y escabullía por un sin número de callejones.

-Detente Kubikuro ya basta!- lo único que pronunciaba el joven hasta llegar a un callejón solitario en el que al final había un pozo, el perro se acercó al pozo y se subió la borde de él, el joven chino sin saber que hacer le dio la orden de regresar a él; pero el perro estaba ladrando, el chico se impacientó demasiado y caminó directo a él, se subió la igual que su perro al borde del pozo.

-Muy bien, pequeño perro, es hora de que obedezcas a tu amo y vuelvas conmigo, ven no te haré nada, sólo bájate del borde y ambos estaremos a salvo- dijo el chico tratando de entablar una conversación amo-perro.

El perro al escuchar a su amo captó el mensaje y dio media vuelta , su dueño para tratar de agarrar la correa de su perro dio un paso en falso y cayó directo al pozo.

En ese momento sólo vio que estaba rodeado de luces y agua y podía respirar mas no pudo ver la salida del pozo. Trasladándose a otra dimensión el joven se encontraba.

CONTINUARÁ…………

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

La primera parte estaba basada en un e-mail que recibió mi amiga, lo cual fue muy horrible ver esa cara de sorpresa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

No se si habrá quedado bien o mal, pero le hecho es que ya lo escribí de acuerdo a como estaba programado en mi cabeza.

Odio estar con gripe………………..


End file.
